The suction-type smoke sensing system is a system which sucks air in a region to be inspected by providing a piping in the region to be inspected and senses mixing of smoke in the air. Examples of this suction-type smoke sensing system include Patent Literature 1. The system of this Patent Literature 1 will be outlined below.
This system is provided with an air sampling pipe having a plurality of air suction holes drilled and laid in a network state, an air sucking apparatus connected to this air sampling pipe and sucking air into the air sampling pipe, a plurality of smoke detectors arranged inside the air sampling pipe in a distributed manner, and a display device for receiving a detection signal from any one of the smoke detectors and displaying the result.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-147255